Conventionally, there is known a laser light source module which outputs a laser beam. For example, Patent Reference-1 discloses a laser light source module equipped with a light receiving/emitting unit, which includes a light receiving element and a light emitting element on a metallic plate, sealed by a glass substrate on the top side and the sealing board on the lateral side. Patent Reference-2 discloses a laser light source module, which has an airtight structure for sealing interior modules such as a board and a semiconductor element, and which also has a package equipped with a lead frame for connecting the wires at the edge thereof, wherein the board and the package are bonded and sealed by structure adhesive. Patent Reference-3 discloses a laser light source module, equipped with laser diode chips, a light receiving element, a package for holding the laser diode chips and a transparent sealing member, for controlling the light outputs of the laser diode chips according to the monitor current of the light receiving element. Patent Reference-4 discloses a method of fixing each laser light source after the positioning while keeping them in chip shapes.
Patent Reference-1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open under No. 2007-035884
Patent Reference-2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open under No. 2003-069125
Patent Reference-3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open under No. H11-273138
Patent Reference-4: Japanese Patent No. 3914670